Not What Was Expected
by KatieBaby86
Summary: The final judgement in the Sanderson/Fletcher case is looming and Jack is struggling to deal with it. His relationship with Phryne is always at the back of his mind, but will Rosie disrupt the course of true love, or is Jack capable of that all on his own?
1. Chapter 1

**Back when I was at uni I used to write all the time. I haven't been inspired to write for years but now I have been exploring the world of Miss Fisher and teaching it to my students and it has encouraged me to write. I am not at all happy with this story and it will probably change as it continues, but it is a start. Set a couple of months after the end of season 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

He stood helplessly looking on as Sidney raised his weapon, as if in slow motion. Time stood still. His target froze. She fumbled in her bag, trying to find her weapon, but she was too slow. Before he could say anything, Sidney's weapon discharged. Jack watched as the bullet crawled through the air. There was nothing he could do but watch as the bullet hit its target and she fell backwards into the water.

* * *

Jack sat bolt upright in bed, his body covered in a cold sweat. It was becoming a common occurrence. By day he stood by her side, cleaning up the streets of Melbourne. Every evening he joined her for supper and a stiff drink in her lavish parlour. When propriety called for him to leave and save (what was left of) her reputation, he began his journey back to his cold, uninviting home. It was here, night after night, that he saw her death in his dreams. He feared the few hours of sleep that he succumbed to each night, he feared the dreams her knew would come. When the sun rose each morning, he was quick to return to the station and wait for her French perfume to waft through the office. He was exhausted. He was determined to keep her by his side, to protect her from herself and the tough clients that she dealt with on a daily basis.

* * *

Phryne stared at her reflection in the mirror. Nothing looked right today. She doubted that he would even notice the effort she'd gone to, but she still felt that it was needed. Today was, after all, going to be a tough one for him. Months after the arrest of Sidney Fletcher and George Sanderson, the final verdict was due to seal their fates. She was sure that Fletcher would hang, but she hoped for Jack's sake, that George would be spared. That his hero, mentor and friend would be given the chance to make amends for his crimes.

* * *

He didn't even look up when his office door opened.

"Good morning Miss Fisher."

"Morning Jack!" Her cheery grin was clearly evident in her voice. She perched on the edge of his desk and glanced at the file he was reading. "Are you worried about today?"

"No. What happens, happens."

"Jack, Rosie was a part of your life for so long. George is your father-in-law..."

"Ex father-in-law," Jack cut in.

"Okay, ex father-in-law. He is still important to you."

"Is there a point to this Miss Fisher?"

Phryne sighed and placed a hand on his arm. "You don't have to go through this alone Jack."

Jack dropped the file on his desk and leant back in his chair. "I know. I just want to get through today and leave the past behind. I keep seeing Rosie's face the day it happened."

Phryne's hand lifted off his arm and she shifted away from him. His eyes searched hers. He slowly reached out and took her hand. "What are your plans for today, Phryne?"

"I... I'm not sure what..."

"Can you accompany me to the courthouse?"

"Rosie needs you today Jack. I will just make it more awkward for you both."

"Rosie might need me, but I need you. Please Phryne?" Slowly she nodded her head and caressed the back of his hand with her thumb.

* * *

Outside the Melbourne courthouse Jack pushed his way through the crowds of journalists. Hugh sandwiched Phryne and Dorothy between himself and Jack, protecting the ladies from the vultures of the press. Jack breathed a sigh of relief as they entered the foyer and sought out Phryne's hand. He turned to face her as a woman approached them.

"Jack." Rosie's tear stained face tore at Phryne's heartstrings. She had no idea how Jack would cope with this.

"Rosie. How are George and Sidney this morning?"

"Father believes that his colleagues will come through for him. Sidney is not so sure." Jack didn't know what to say to this. Rosie stared at her shoes. She was not getting the comfort that she needed from Jack.

"How are you coping Rosie? It must be a terrible time." Phryne's hand crept silently along Jack's spine, giving him the comfort he so desperately needed.

"I am hanging in there. I cannot imagine what will happen if the ruling does not as Father predicts."

"Whatever you need Rosie, whatever happens today, I hope you know that you can always lean on me. I will help you if you want it."

"Thank you Miss Fisher." At that moment the court clerk announced the case. Rosie was ushered in under the watchful gaze of the lawyers.

* * *

The ever stoic Jack stood. The gavel had sounded and the silence that followed shouted volumes. His fingers sought Phryne's as he clung to her like a lifeline. He was sure that if he let go, he would surely drown in his own sense of loss. Across the room, Rosie collapsed, tears falling silently down her face as her legs refused to hold her any longer. Dorothy pillowed her head on Hugh's shoulder as they sat in stunned silence. No one had anticipated this outcome. The fight may have ended in the courtroom, but the battle with the media had only just begun. The sergeant brought Rosie over to Jack and muttered something before Jack nodded. Jack and Phryne each supported one of Rosie's arms as they led her out the back entrance of the courthouse and into the waiting police car. Silently, Jack thanked whoever was listening that he hadn't allowed Phryne to drive today. The mundane act of driving gave him something else to focus on other than the battle that he would have to face over the coming weeks and months. It wasn't until they had pulled out onto the main road that the silence was broken.

"I can't go home Jack." Phryne looked across at the timid voice that spoke.

"That's okay. You can stay with me," Phryne smiled at the woman beside her. In the front seat, Jack smiled. He knew that it didn't matter how awkward the situation was for her, Phryne would always do the best by those around her.

* * *

"Dorothy, would you take Ms Sanderson up to the guest room and run a bath for her please. I think today warrants a good soak."

"Of course Miss. If you'd follow me please Ms Sanderson." As the two women left the room, Phryne moved to pour two glasses of scotch. Handing one to Jack, Phryne settled on the couch next to him.

"You've been very quiet. Are you okay?"

"I didn't expect that. We're never going to be able to live this down. What are we going to do?"

Phryne ran her hand over Jack's leg. "You are going to leave this to the Chief Commissioner and let him deal with the fall out. This has nothing to do with you."

"They're going to say that I went easy on him, that I didn't emphasise the severity of crime because he was my father-in-law."

"Jack, anyone who knows you knows that you would never do that." Jack gently picked up Phryne's hand and smiled sadly.

"Your blind faith in me is heart warming, but you are just one person. What will the rest of society think?"

"They'll have me to deal with if they question you."

For the first time in days, Jack laughed. Really laughed. "You and your dagger in your garter?"

"You were the one who said that just one outfit can be lethal!" Phryne grinned as Jack pulled her against him. She pillowed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. In that moment, nothing mattered except the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

They were still sitting together, wrapped in their own little world when Rosie returned to the parlour half an hour later. Rosie stood in the doorway, debating whether to interrupt them or not. Phryne looked up and smiled.

"Mr Butler?" Phryne called softly. "Would you get Ms Sanderson a..." One day she would have to get Mr Butler to tell her how he read her mind so effortlessly, she thought as he appeared with a glass of champagne for Rosie. As Phryne sat up, Jack stirred beneath her. A gentle hand on his arm calmed him as he woke. Blinking at the intrusion of the lights, Jack became aware of his ex-wife standing in the doorway. He sat up suddenly, spilling Phryne unceremoniously onto the floor. Laughing, Phryne struggled back to her feet.

"Rosie, have a seat and make yourself at home. I'm sure that Jack will regain his manners when he wakes properly."

"It has been a draining time for all of us."

* * *

Rosie had long since retired to bed and Jack and Phryne were still sitting in the parlour. It was hours past the time that propriety insisted he left her home. He still made no move to leave.

"So, Inspector, are we going to talk about this?"

"I don't think I can face the case today."  
"Not the case. This." Phryne signalled between the two of them.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, I want you to talk to me Jack." There was so much left unsaid between them. No matter how strong she was on the outside, she shuddered to think what actually having this conversation would do to them, do to her.

"What do you want me to say Phryne? You've already told me that you can't give me what I want. You've told me you could never give yourself to just one man and I could never be just another dalliance." Phryne's heart broke as she watched the hurt and fear cross his face.

"Jack..."

"Phryne, don't. Not today. I couldn't cope with you letting this go with all that's happened today."

"Jack, look at me." For the first time since she'd broached the dreaded subject, he looked at her. Her face cracked, her usually sunny mask was gone and in its place was fear, hurt and heartache.

"Oh God, Phryne."

"Don't you dare feel sorry for me Jack Robinson!"

"I don't want to hurt you Phryne, but I can't put myself in as another player in your games."

"Jack, when was the last time you saw another man in this house? Apart from Mr Butler, Hugh, Cec and Bert of course." Jack thought about this. It had been months since he had seen or heard of Phryne's nocturnal activities. "Jack, it's only been you for a long time now."

* * *

Dorothy was not surprised to find Inspector Robinson in Miss Fisher's bed the next morning. What did surprise her was that they were both still fully clothed. Phryne was cuddled up tightly against the Inspector's chest, his arms tightly pulling her as close as possible. Dot placed the tea tray on the table and left the room.

* * *

It was past midday by the time Jack woke in a strange bed. He woke alone, but the hint of French perfume lingered on the sheets. She had been there, that he knew. He stretched. His hand encountered something that crumpled under his touch.

"I didn't have the heart to wake you. Feel free to use the facilities – the lavender salts are amazing! Join us downstairs when you're ready. P"

The bottom of the note was stained with red lipstick. He smiled, thinking of the kiss she'd left him. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and padded bare foot towards the bathroom. Filling the bath with hot water and salts, Jack lowered his frame into the bath and sighed as the hot water immediately relaxed his tired muscles.

* * *

Jane, Phryne and Rosie were busy making a mess of the kitchen. Dot watched on, cringing at everything that she and Mr Butler were going to have to clean up once they were done. The biscuits were misshapen but the hapless chefs didn't seem to mind. Jack smiled at the picture that greeted him. Jane was busy scraping the left over mixture off the side of the bowl while Phryne ran her finger along the edge and sucked on it. She looked up, still cleaning the sticky sweet goo off her finger.

"Jack! You must try Jane's new invention!" She quickly ran her finger along the bowl again and held it out for Jack to clean.

"Yum! Well done Jane!" Jack said, ruffling the young girl's hair. In retaliation, Jane swiped biscuit mix down his face. Rosie watched on with a smile. Jack was so at ease in this household. She couldn't remember him ever being this happy in their own marriage. She thought she should feel awkward in this situation, with her ex-husband in his new lover's kitchen (were they lovers? Sometimes she wondered), but she wasn't.

"Excuse me Miss? Mrs Stanley is here to see you," Mr Butler announced. Phryne rolled her eyes at Jack before wiping his face with the edge of the tea towel.

"Coming Mr Butler." Phryne hadn't even stepped inside the parlour before her aunt started.

"How could your Inspector friend let this happen?"

"Good morning to you too Aunt P."

"Don't 'Aunt P' me my girl. What are you doing about this situation?"

"And what situation would that be?" Phryne asked, sitting heavily in the chair by the door. She felt this was going to be a long visit.

"Sanderson and his nephew. The ruling was unacceptable! What they did to those poor girls! And their sentences!" Aunt Prudence made as if to swoon. Phryne rolled her eyes. In the hallway, out of sight, Jack leant his head back against the wall and sighed. He was as upset about this as Mrs Stanley, possibly the only time he would ever agree with her. Yet he still had no idea what to do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is quickly coming to the end! I will definitely resolve the Jack/Phryne tension one way or another. I always intended to have a crime they solved, but I don't know if it will happen! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I am trying to reply to you if I can. I really like hearing what you're thinking!**

* * *

Several hours later Phryne found Jack sitting on the back veranda looking over her garden. She could tell that despite his eyes pointing to the yard, he wasn't taking any of it in.

"Penny for them?"

"They're nothing interesting."

"You're doubting yourself Jack Robinson." It wasn't a question. Jack smiled slightly. She knew him too well.

"I keep thinking over the case. What I did. What I could've done. What made the case what it was."

"And what did you come up with?"

"I did what I had to."

"Jack, no one is going to say you didn't do your job." Jack pointed to the paper on the table.

"Everyone is saying that Phryne." She picked up the paper and read it. Jack was certainly not painted in a positive light. Putting it down gently, she smiled at him.

"No one who knows you will believe that."

"Your Aunt thinks I haven't done the right thing."

"No, she's just disappointed in the outcome, not you." Jack couldn't meet her eyes.

"But what if I wrote it up so it looked like they weren't as involved as they were? Without even realising it?"

"Jack?" Jack and Phryne looked up to see a tear stained Rosie standing in the doorway. Jack stood and engulfed her in his arms. Phryne looked out towards the yard. She couldn't watch. The thought of Rosie listening to Jack's heartbeat made her cringe. Everything between them was unspoken, but after spending last night curled up in his arms, Phryne wasn't ready to let this go.

* * *

"Miss? How long is Ms Sanderson staying with us?" Mr Butler asked as Phryne sat alone, curled up on the couch.

"Until she feels ready to return home. I suspect she will be staying for a few more days."

"Very well Miss." Phryne stared into the fireplace. The flames flickered and licked the walls. Ash floated towards the sky then fell back into the unforgiving arms of the flames. Phryne felt like she was in amongst them. There was nothing she could do to settle the feelings threatening to smother her. It was too much for her to bear. Phryne extracted herself form the lounge before climbing the stairs to hide in the comfort of her room. As she passed Rosie's room she heard Jack's low calming voice. Her eyes stung as she quickened her pace and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Jack heard the door bang closed and knew she'd heard him. In his arms, Rosie lay, crying and yet all Jack to think about was the raven haired beauty across the hallway.

"Rosie? I think we need to get you back to living a normal life."

"Normal? Jack, what is normal? My fiancé is in gaol and won't be out for years, my father is hiding from the press in the home that I would be returning to, and my ex-husband is living in sin with member of the nobility."

"Rosie, last night was the first time I stayed here. Your fiancé is lucky to only be spending the next 10 years at His Majesty's pleasure. Your father needs you right now. He needs someone who believes in him."

"How can I go back to him after what he did to those girls?"

"He didn't do anything other than cover up for Sidney. He's already spent several months repenting for his crime."

"But Jack, I..."

"One more night, Rosie. Tomorrow I'm taking you home. You need to learn to stand on your own two feet. I'm not pretending that it will be easy, but it's something you have to do." Rosie sighed, resigned to her fate. She knew that a woman alone had little standing in this world, but she would survive this.

* * *

A soft knock woke her from her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Phryne?" She stilled. Right now he was the last person she wanted to see. She sighed and rolled over to face the door. She didn't even try to hide the tears that had coursed down her face for the past couple of hours. She looked at him expectantly.

"What do you want, Jack?"

"Oh God Phryne."

"No! Don't you dare pity me Jack Robinson."

"I wouldn't dare! I was more angry at myself. Why didn't I think of you in all this?" Phryne hiccupped and turned her head away. She couldn't handle his self loathing and pitying at the moment.

"What do you want?" Jack settled himself beside her on the bed and gently took her hand.

"You disappeared. I wanted to check you were okay."

"I'm fine. How's Rosie doing?"

"She'll go home tomorrow. Her father needs her."

"And you'll go with her. Help her and George settle back into a normal routine." Phryne refused to meet Jack's eyes.

"Will you look at me?" Slowly, Phryne turned back to face Jack who now lay facing her, his arm across her waist. "I'm not going. I will go home if you want me to leave, but I am not going with Rosie."

"I watched you with her. She needs you and you need her."

"Phryne, what's brought all this on? I need you. Who did I want in court the other day? Who did I turn to when the verdict came through? Who do I dream of every night?" By the time Jack finished his little speech, Phryne was crying into his chest. "You've been so good to me and Rosie. I was surprised at first that you invited Rosie here, but when I thought about it, I realised that you would always be there for someone who needed your help, even if it hurt you in the process."

"I just didn't want you to suffer more than you had to." Jack sighed and pulled her closer.

"What am I going to do with you, my Phryne?"

* * *

Jack, Bert and Cec guided Rosie through the throng of media camped outside the stately house. The butler stood on the doorstep, hurrying them indoors. Rosie, to her credit, maintained her composure until the door slammed shut behind them. Then she saw him, standing in front of her like nothing had happened.


End file.
